Change
by yaoinomnom
Summary: It's like, one day your life is perfect and then the next, everything's taken away. And then what you've been feeling hits someone else. It destorys them from the inside out. One moment, one stupid decision, the biggest change you couldn't possibly handle. Warnings: Self-mutilation, bad language and all 'round child unfriendliness.


Chapter one: Tragedy – 2002

The wall mounted clock ticked slowly, obnoxiously, taunting everyone in the room. The air was filled with a buzz of excitement, but the looks on the faces of the students said otherwise. Mr Whitfield continued on, telling the students about great opportunities over the Christmas break to attend workshops and lectures. The bulk of the classroom had tuned him out, preferring the thoughts of overseas vacations and shopping sprees. Me? Well I was sitting in silent agony wishing for once my mother would let me do something, let me go somewhere without her breathing down my neck and controlling my every move. I should be so lucky.

"Kairi?" I snapped out of my angry daze looked to my right, Namine's bubbly expression lightening my sour mood. Namine tended to have that effect on people. You just couldn't stay mad around her. Her thick platinum blonde hair shone next to the window, and her azure eyes shone with their usual excitement. Her cheekbones stood out with her perfect smile, complementing her tanned complexion. "Yeah?" I replied, plastering a smile across my faces. Namine's expression shifted into one of amusement, most likely at my attempt to smile. "Have you decided what you're going to do for your birthday yet?" My attempt at a smile vanished instantly, and my scowl answered her question, a scorn filled silence echoing around us. I lay my arms against my desk followed by my head in an attempt to find some sort of happy peace. I drifted into a light sleep, still slightly alert to my surroundings. The clanging of the school bell pulled me out of my nap, and I leapt to my feet along with the rest of the class. Did I forget to mention God's out to spite me every chance he can get? No?

"Kairi, stop right there! Don't go _anywhere_ without me!" An excited Australian accent came from behind. As his arms wrapped around my waist, and his face nuzzled into my neck, I let out a sigh. Namine giggled by my side, giving me a half amused half sympathetic look. Who's the Australian currently molesting me you wonder, well; it's none other than Roxas Strife. He considered himself my boyfriend. I considered him a nuisance, even if he was far too cute for his own good. His hair glowed a delectable honey colour, and was artfully mussed. Most every girl at my school was hopelessly head over heels for him, and my bet is, they stared into his eyes for far too long. With their ocean like colour, it's surprising I didn't fall for him too. He fell for me. Ain't I just the luckiest?

My waist was finally released, and he slipped his hand inside my own, intertwining our fingers. Despite how annoying I found him sometimes, I liked feeling wanted. "Sooooo, my place tonight?" I asked Namine and Roxas. Holly nodded her head in response, and Aden squeezed my hand, turning me around to face him. "Is your mom going to let you have me over?" He asked. He knew my mom was a risky subject to approach, but he asked anyway. "_She's_ not home tonight, so I figured you could come anyway," I said with a forced smile. Roxas shrugged and smiled. "I see no fault to your logic, off we go then," he bellowed in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. What a dork.

The bus ride to my house was uneventful. Roxas continued to cuddle me whilst Namine talked about her plans for the holidays, seeings as I didn't listen to her very much today. We got off the bus and walked the short distance to my house. I unlocked the door and led my friends down to my bedroom. Everything went along normally. We played some video games-, Namine and I danced in front of the mirror to some old rock music, Roxas laughing at us the entire time, and somehow I ended up making out with Roxas on the floor. Okay I admit it; I like the guy- Just not as much as he likes me. We had just put some cupcakes into the oven when the front door opened. "Shit, Roxas hide!" I whispered with urgency. He had just locked the bathroom door when Axel walked into the kitchen, bursting into a fit of laughter at the mess we made in the kitchen. "Surprise!" he got out around his laughter.

And so my night turned from good to great. Namine being Namine, has the _BIGGEST_ crush on Axel, she has had for years- Which means that she follows him around everywhere attempting to flirt, and he flirts back thinking it's harmless when actually it's just fuelling her desires. She follows Axel the way Roxas follows me, although I have no objection to that most of the time. Once Roxas realised it was just Axel, he came out of the bathroom, and returned to molesting me. I felt a little uncomfortable with this happening in front of my brother, but telling Roxas to stop is like telling a puppy you won't play fetch with it, and then it gives you its irresistible little 'puppy eyes'. Not fun. Axel didn't really look like he was going to rip Roxas's throat out though, so it was okay. I think I was going a little crazy when I saw- or thought I saw- Namine and Axel cuddling on the couch. I dragged Roxas with me back to my bedroom after that, and I fell asleep in his arms. It was one of the nicest, happiest nights I'd had in a long time. The only thing missing was my dad but as far as I knew, he was still in Afghanistan.

The loud shouts echoing throughout the house the next morning woke me up loud and clear. Roxas being the heavy sleeper he is didn't stir at all, not even when I got out of his arms and left the room. Namine emerged from Axel's room down the hall, and I nearly questioned why she had slept in there and not my room until I clicked. I didn't imagine her and Axel. "Mornin' Kairi," she slurred. Namine was most definitely not a morning person like myself. She took half an hour to become fully responsive. "Mirror, hair, now!" I said with a laugh. Her eyes widened, and she shot down the hall to the bathroom. No way would she be seen by anyone else with her hair anything less than perfect. I brushed my fingers quickly through my hair as I entered the living room and was greeted by Axel with the two words I could never forget. "Mom's dead."

-

Finally.. Rightyo, better explain. So this chapter is set in 2002, as I'm going be building up the past to kind of now, because I don't want it all to be a dumb high-school fic. Some will be chronological, some will jump everywhere like crazy :P. Yes she hates her mom with a fiery passion, but your mom dying would be something so painful, even if you did hate her. Uhh, yeah stuff will be explained better as the story goes on. I hope you all like this and will keep reading. If I'm slack on updates(Like with my other story.. .) I apologize, I spend most of my days in bed at the moment(And playing Borderlands) T_T Yep, read and review pleeeeease *offers skittles* Do not shit on my face for the effed up pairings, okay? This story was originally written with OC's, and the way it started and stuff, the characters had to be put that certain way and I really don't like Kairi all that much but I guess she has to be who she is but blahhhhh.. :) You can possibly guess the pairings if you know me well ;) SORRY FOR 200 word authors note..

xoxoxoxox


End file.
